


Good Vibrations

by blackeyedqueen



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, Skype Sex, Vibrators, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackeyedqueen/pseuds/blackeyedqueen
Summary: Anon Request: Tim + Vibrator. I threw in Jason and a webcam and called it a day ;)





	

Tim spends a lot of time trying to pick out a good one. He shops for it online, because, though he wishes he wasn’t, he’s a little ashamed to show up in a sex shop. Plus, as a Wayne Heir and therefore somewhat of a celebrity in Gotham, he just… would rather not draw any attention to this endeavor. So, it’s a little difficult, with all the different size and shape and setting options, but he thinks he’s found a good one. Perhaps not the best, but good. It will get him through his plan, at least.

Ah, yes, Tim has a plan. He’s going to be away for about a week doing things for Wayne Enterprises on the other side of the country. And usually he and Jason just kind of deal with these separations (whether they’re apart because of a mission or Tim has WE business, this happens more frequently than they want it to). Usually they’re content to text and save all of their pent up sexual tension until they can finally make time for each other again. Sometimes, they send dirty texts (and god, does Jason have a dirty mouth, even via text), and they rub one out, which is mildly satisfying but still isn’t as good as finally being able to see each other.

And that’s where Tim gets the idea. Or, at least, the base of the idea. If they could just _see_ each other.

So Tim has it packaged shipped express and he packs it in his suitcase and boards his plane. His entire flight he sits in his chair with a nervous anticipation that has nothing to do with his big important meetings for the next week.

* * *

Tim nearly begs Jason to make a Skype account later that week. Jason insists he doesn’t want to, doesn’t need to, it’s just one more way that someone he doesn’t want to reach him can get a hold of him.

But eventually, Jason concedes. He grumbles to Tim via text, complaining about having to download it, having to make up a username, go into his email to activate the account, etc, etc. Sometimes Tim swears Jason is an elderly man in a young dude’s body. But either way, it’s done, Tim sits up in bed, anticipation coming to a head as he finally clicks the call button next to Jason’s username.

Jason comes into view and he’s… Beautiful, even through the low quality of the webcam. Tim doesn’t know if he’ll ever get over it; whether Jason is clean shaven or tired and rugged, he’s so painfully handsome. And Tim can’t help but smile at him through the computer screen.

Jason goes from looking absolutely sour to marginally softer as he smiles back at Tim and says, “Hey, Babybird. This Skype thing better be worth it or I’m deleting this as soon as we hang up.”

Tim’s pretty sure this will definitely be worth it, nervousness aside. So he just smirks at Jason and says, “Actually, Jay, I want to show you something.”

“Hmm,” Jason hums, “something that couldn’t wait three days until you come home?”

Tim still gets that little excited feeling thinking of how him and Jason have an apartment, a home together, and he will be returning to their home. But anyway, no it couldn’t wait. Tim decides to show him instead of arguing.

He starts with taking off his shirt. He doesn’t try to put on a show while he does it, more interested in getting on with the main attraction, but he does pause for a moment to gauge Jason’s reaction. Jason just looks at him with his eyebrows raised a little.

Next, Tim moves onto his pants and boxers, pulling them off together in one sweep. Jason still looks at him with the same expression while Tim scoots back on the bed and adjusts the camera so that most of his body is in view.

Finally, Jason clears his throat, then speaks. “Well, I knew there had to be a reason you suddenly wanted to do this webcam thing. And I must say, you have my interest, babybird.”

The way Jason says babybird has Tim turning red. Jason knows it’s one of his favorite things Jason says to him, knows that it makes his stomach flutter and his cheeks heat up. Also the way he says it, especially just now, his voice going deep and rough, makes Tim’s heart race just a little faster.

Tim decides not to say anything and slowly trails his hand down his torso to cup his cock, finally moving on to the show. Jason hums in approval, leaning back on the screen, and then Tim hears the zipper of Jason’s jeans coming undone. Jason doesn’t seem to be actively jerking off yet, perhaps just getting ready, but Tim is satisfied anyway. So far, things are going the way they should.

Tim strokes himself into half hardness before reaching for the lube. Jason hums again, almost a moan, the noise coming over the computer makes Tim take a deep breath in. It’s such a different experience to do this over a webcam instead of in person, but Tim is still deeply satisfied knowing he and Jason can still get off this way. It’s new and different and exciting.

Tim lubes up a finger and then reaches down between himself to slide it inside while still trying to make sure the camera is getting a good view of what he’s doing. At this, Jason’s head lolls back for a moment, a full on moan coming from his mouth, and then he quickly pulls his head forward again to look at Tim on the screen.

“God, baby, you gonna open yourself up for me?”

“Y-Yes,” Tim says because he is opening himself up for Jason even though Jason isn’t here with him. He’s doing all of this for Jason, to satisfy him, even though they’re on opposite ends of the country right now.

He slowly works himself open, panting a little, and eventually adds another finger and starts scissoring, working to loosen himself up for the vibrator but also making sure it looks good for Jason. He knows Jason likes to see his hole stretch, but he needs to do it slowly. It’ll look better and feel better that way.

He hears Jason groan and can see his arm muscle moving. He must be stroking himself now, and Tim gets another wave of satisfaction and adds a third finger, earning another groan from Jason.

Finally Tim feels loose enough and pulls his fingers out so he can reach over to the nightstand where he placed the vibrator.

He pulls out the vibe. It’s pink and rubbery, and not quite as thick as Jason is, but maybe a little bit longer. He holds it up to the camera first for Jason to see first before he lubes it and slides it into his ass and Jason’s reaction is just… So good. It makes it worth it already and he hasn’t even turned it on.

“You gonna fuck yourself on that pretty pink dick for me, Timmy?” Jason groaned, panting following through the laptop speakers. “You look so pretty for me, sound so pretty.”

Tim could salivate. He didn’t even notice he’d made any noise, but now he realizes there’s just the faintest hint of a whimper caught on the exhale as he pants his way through pushing the pink dildo in and out of his hole.

He didn’t think he would enjoy this so much, he didn’t think it would feel this good. He didn’t think anything could compare to Jason’s dick. And honestly, the dildo itself doesn’t exactly compare. But it’s the fact that Tim is displaying himself on the webcam, spread open and panting, while Jason watches him on screen and so clearly is enjoying himself that turns Tim on the most. His dick twitches as Jason groans through his speakers again. God, Tim could probably get off just like this, but he has yet to use the vibrator to it’s full potential.

“I’m not done yet, Jay,” he breathes while his fingers work toward the buttons and… There it is. The buzzing inside him is definitely not something he’s ever experienced before, but he’s not mad at it. He slides the vibe in just a little further until it hits his prostate, and fuck, the feeling forces a guttural moan out of him, from his sternum and out his mouth. Everything feels more intense.

“Oh, fuck, baby, I can’t believe you got a vibe, and I’m not there to work it in and out of your pretty hole.” Jason whines, head back, and arm working at his cock with more determination.

“Jason…” is all Tim can say as he works the fake cock in and out of himself, pushing the vibrating tip against his prostate with every thrust. He doesn’t know how he holds onto the presence of mind to keep moving the toy in and out when he can barely control his own breathing but he does. “Jason, Jason, Jason,” he whines with every thrust has he works himself up.

“Tim, Tim, Timmy,” Jason says, low and breathy, in time with his arm pumping his dick, head down and eyes shut tight. Tim hasn’t seen Jason this worked up in a while. Usually their time together is too quick, or too slow. It’s been awhile since they’ve done anything quite this planned out and deliberately hot, since either of them planned to wind the other up so much.

Tim can feel himself getting there as he grabs for his dick, while still working the vibe one handed. He feels like he’s about to shake apart, his chest tightening, toes curling, he sucks in and holds his breath and–

The release is the most intense he’s ever known. He almost yells, though he supposes it’s more of a grunt, as he comes. He shoots his load across his stomach and chest, keeping the toy inside while he works through his orgasm that just doesn’t seem to stop. His chest heaves and his abdomen quakes as he holds his cock and rubs softly while he works through the last bit of his orgasm and he could cry.

Moments later he comes down just enough to ease the toy out of his ass and turn it off. He grabs the laptop and moves it up on the bed so it can still capture his face while he curls up on his side and watches Jason come.

Jason looks beautiful like this; he comes more restrained than Tim did. He keeps his noises as quiet as he can, he doesn’t shake but his chest heaves and his eyes are closed and the look on his face is bliss. It’s a nice thing for Tim to admire while he continues to come down.

It takes a moment for Jason to acknowledge him again.

“Damn…” is all he says for a moment, still panting. And then, “I can’t wait for you to come home so I can use that little toy on you. This oughta be enough spank bank material to get me through until then.” He smirks through the camera at Tim, and Tim tries to hide a small smile while his cheeks turn red.

“Oh, come on,” Jason chides, “don’t hide that pretty little smile from me, babybird.”

Now that Tim has calmed down and his nerves aren’t working him up, he can roll his eyes at that. “You sap,” he grumbles.

“Yeah, only for you.” And isn’t that the truth?

Tim looks over at the clock on his night stand and it feels like it should be a lot later than it is. He can barely keep his eyes open.

So Jason tells him goodnight and tells him he loves him, and Tim says he loves him, too. And can he really be blamed if he wakes up hard in the morning from a dream of Jason fucking him sweet and slow with the vibe and telling him how pretty he looks?

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned before, another request from tumblr.
> 
> Award for cheesiest fic title goes to? Me. The answer is Me.
> 
> This is my first time writing smut, so feedback is appreciated :p.
> 
> come find me on tumblr (@fakegenjimain) or twitter (@marmorasblade)


End file.
